The Ripper
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Set shortly after their wedding, TenToo and Rose accidentally land in 19th century London, during the high streak of Jack the Ripper (Pete's World, so Vastra didn't eat him here). When they take on the investigation, things get scary. Multi-chapter. This story will be much different from my usual, please review!


Rose Tyler set down her cup of tea on the kitchen table of the TARDIS and smiled as the Doctor babbled on about something. She wasn't quite sure what now, though, as she'd lost interest in what he was saying a few minutes past. A single piece of brown hair was sticking out of place and he had his so-said "necessary" glasses, making him look especially like a trendy science teacher.

Sometimes she thought that if they had a normal life, he'd be a physics teacher. She chuckled to herself and then snapped back to reality as she realised that the Doctor had just asked her a question.

"Oh, er, what?" she asked him.

The Doctor looked a bit put off that Rose hadn't been paying attention to his lesson on string theory, but he repeated his question.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked. "Haven't done anything exciting since Hawaii!"

Rose smiled as she remembered their honeymoon on Hawaii. The gorgeous, luxury planet of Hawaii, that is. The Doctor thought the islands of Hawaii were much too simple and mainstream for their honeymoon.

Rose rested her chin in her hand, elbow propped up on the table, as she thought about where she'd like to go.

"Hmm... How about somewhere on Earth? Past perhaps," she told him.

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Ah, yes! How about the eighties? Pop music empire, big hair, dreadful fashion. Oh, or what about the two-thousand eighties? Interesting years, really. I wonder if it's the same here?"

Rose just grinned. "I think I'll go with the nineteen eighties."

The Doctor bounded excitedly from the kitchen to their bedroom. Rose got up and placed her now empty teacup in the sink before following after him.

The Doctor disappeared into the ginormous depths of the wardrobe in search of his pinstriped suit, probably. Rose in the meantime headed to the bathroom and stripped off her pink flannel pyjamas and turned the shower on. She stepped inside and let the hot water run down her back, relaxed.

After showering, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy, TARDIS blue towel she found bundled up neatly on the floor next to the shower. She smiled to herself as she opened a piece of paper that was stuck inside the towel with a heart and a smiley face scribbled in it.

Rose dried her hair quickly and went to search the wardrobe for something eighties-like. She settled for a bright pink off the shoulder top with black leggings, pink leg warmers, and black and white high top Converse. And of course, large, pink, very Rose-like hoop earrings.

Her hair she left natural, not bothering to straighten, and she pulled it back in a high ponytail with a pink, puffy hair tie.

When at last she was ready, Rose bounded down to the control room where the Doctor was waiting, impatiently playing with a paddleball. He turned at the sound of her footsteps and smiled at her.

"You look lovely! Nice trainers by the way," he complimented, while still moving the paddle up and down.

"Thanks," Rose replied. "So ready then?"

The Doctor nodded. Keeping the ball bouncing steadily on the paddle, he slowly made his way towards the console. With a flip of a switch and the press of a few buttons, the beautiful, windy sound filled the room and the TARDIS began to shake like an earthquake. Through all the commotion, the Doctor still managed to keep the ball bouncing. At least until a great tremor threw Rose into him, knocking them both to the floor.

As the TARDIS landed, Rose shakily got to her feet, laughing all the way. The Doctor tried to scold her but couldn't keep from laughing himself. "Roooose!" he whined. "I was on two hundred and forty nine! That's going to bother me," he pouted.

Rose smiled with her tongue poking out. "Sorry, love. Guess you'll have to start over."

Brushing himself off, the Doctor made his way to the console to check that they'd landed in the right place.

"Oh. Whoops," Rose heard the Doctor say.

Rose lifted a dark eyebrow. "What'd you do?" she inquired.

He rubbed his hands together. "Weelll, we seem to have landed in eighteen eighty eight. Only a hundred year off then."

Rose shrugged. "Alright with me. Let's check it out eh?"

She made her way to the door only to be stopped by the Doctor.

"Woah, woah, you can't go out there looking like that! You'd cause a riot!" he scolded.

Rose crossed her arms and smirked. "Oh, I see. You just wanna see me in that dress!"

The Doctor blushed. "Do not! I just can't let you go out there wearing this," he explained, flicking her bright pink earring to make a point.

"Mhm, and remember how we never dressed up again after that first trip? You old lecher, you wanted to see me in the dress!"

The Doctor spluttered, trying to convince her that that was not the case.

Rose laughed. "Oh, save it, Doctor!"

"Yeah, yeah, go change," he ordered her. He turned her around in the direction of their bedroom, catching her on the bum as he sent her forward. Rose turned around pretending to be offended, but grinned at him. She rolled her eyes and went off to change.

Quite a lot longer than the Doctor was hoping for, Rose returned wearing the same dress she'd worn on their first trip to 19th century London. Presumably to humour him.

"Don't think I let you off the hook, either," she told him, handing him a top hat, a pair of gloves, and a silver wolf-headed cane.

The Doctor slipped the gloves on and then balanced the top hat on his head. Placing the cane in his left hand, he held out his right arm to Rose. "My lady," he purred.

Rose smiled and slipped her arm through his. "Do you care to go for a stroll, my dearest Doctor?" she asked ever so dramatically.

"With pleasure!" he replied. "Allons-y!"

And with that, they pulled the doors of the TARDIS open and stepped outside. They emerged into a pleasant autumn evening in London. As it was a bit chilly, Rose was glad she brought a shawl.

"Let's go find something interesting," the Doctor said to Rose.

They left the TARDIS on a street corner and walked along the cobblestone street, arm in arm. As they were strolling, they came upon a newspaper stand that caught Rose's eye. "Doctor," she called.

She stopped walking and pointed at the newspaper. "Look."

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew large as he read the caption at the top of the page. It read: "RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN".

**And that's all for this chapter! I hope to be able to update soon. I'm still a little unsure about this story so reviews really help!**


End file.
